musaigen_no_phantom_worldfandomcom-20200222-history
Junshin Always
is the ending song for the ''Musaigen no Phantom World'' anime. The song was sang by Azusa Tadokoro, the voice actress for Ruru. Lyrics Romaji= Atarashii watashi de donna toki mo mukiai tai minna de egao ni nare! suki na koto ga deki te tatte ippō tsūkō ja yappa monotarinai n da dare ka ni tsutae tai n da ureshi sugiru to nake chau shi kanashi sugiru to waracchau sonna mainichi ni tokun te kiteru no bonyari fukuran da yume wa kitto sugu haretsu shichau kuyashikatta ano hi no Pain 　(No need ！) tsukamu beki wa korekara no Shine 　( Yes ！) sō ( Yes ！) kanaeru kara ( zettai ni dekiru tte ！) tori ga sora tobu yō ni hoshi ga yoru o kazaru yō ni atarimae mitai ni itsumo dare ka ni mi te morai tai hitori ja nai yo masshiro na kokoro de mukae ta asa wa ( hatsuratsu da yo ne ) dakara genki o okuro u All right! kawatte ku keshiki Always! issho ni mi tai na All right! mochiron zenryoku Always! junshin de It? s all right! nigate na koto wa taihen demo hakken ga ōi hazu yo ganbari tai n da moete tai n da taisetsu ni fukuramase ta yume ga shiboma nai yō ni tanoshii tte Sensation 　( More need ！) todoke tai no dakara watashi 　( Yes ！) mō 　( Yes ！) tomara nai yo ( zettai ni make nai kara! ) asahi ga noboru yō ni yūhi ga akaku naru yō ni atarimae mitai ni itsumo kimi ni mi te i te hoshii hitori ja nai yo massugu na kokoro de susun da hibi wa ( ta kara mono da yo ) itsumo genki o arigatō dōshite ka na tsuyo gatte ta toki wa miete nakatta mono ga 'sunao ni naru' tte kime ta tada soredake na noni ne ( ima ) watashi no sekai ga mieru ( hakkiri ne ) maitta na nai cha i sō da yo? tori ga sora tobu yō ni hoshi ga yoru o kazaru yō ni atarimae mitai ni itsumo minna ni mi te morai tai hitori ja nai!! masshiro na kokoro de mukae ta asa wa ( hatsuratsu da yo ne ) dakara genki o donna toki mo okuri tai na All right! kawatte ku keshiki Always! issho ni miyo u ne All right! mochiron zenryoku Always! makase te yo It? s all right! La la la la? daiji na mono mitsuke ta yo La la la la? junshin sa o itsumo mune ni |-| Katakana= 新しいわたしで どんなときも向き合いたい みんなで笑顔になれ！ 好きなことができてたって 一方通行じゃやっぱ ものたりないんだ　誰かに伝えたいんだ 嬉しすぎると泣けちゃうし 悲しすぎると笑っちゃう そんな毎日にトクンてきてるの ぼんやりふくらんだ夢は　きっとすぐ破裂しちゃう 悔しかったあの日のPain　(No need！) 掴むべきは　これからのShine　(Yes！) そう(Yes！)　叶えるから (ぜったいにできるって！) 鳥が空とぶように 星が夜をかざるように 当たり前みたいに　いつも　誰かに見てもらいたい ひとりじゃないよ 真っ白なこころで迎えた朝は (ハツラツだよね) だから元気をおくろう All right！　変わってく景色 Always！　一緒にみたいな All right！　もちろん全力 Always！　純真で　It’s all right！ 苦手なことはたいへんでも 発見が多いはずよ 頑張りたいんだ　燃えてたいんだ 大切にふくらませた夢がしぼまないように 楽しいってSensation　(More need！) 届けたいの　だからわたし　(Yes！) もう　(Yes！)　とまらないよ (ぜったいにまけないから！) 朝日がのぼるように 夕日が　赤くなるように 当たり前みたいに　いつも　きみに見ていてほしい ひとりじゃないよ まっすぐなこころで進んだ日々は (たからものだよ) いつも元気をありがとう どうしてかな つよがってた時は見えてなかったものが 「素直になる」って決めた　ただそれだけなのにね　(いま) わたしの世界がみえる　(ハッキリね) まいったな　泣いちゃいそうだよ… 鳥が空とぶように 星が夜をかざるように 当たり前みたいに　いつも　みんなに見てもらいたい ひとりじゃない！！ 真っ白なこころで迎えた朝は (ハツラツだよね) だから元気を　どんなときも贈りたいな All right！　変わってく景色 Always！　一緒にみようね All right！　もちろん全力 Always！　まかせてよ　It’s all right！ La la la la… 大事なものみつけたよ La la la la… 純真さをいつも胸に |-| English Translation= Audio Gallery Junshin Always musaigen_ed_01.jpg musaigen_ed_02.jpg Ending-Reina.png Ending-Koito.png Ending-Kurumi.png musaigen_ed_03.jpg musaigen_ed_04.jpg musaigen_ed_05.jpg musaigen_ed_07.jpg musaigen_ed_08.jpg musaigen_ed_09.jpg Videos Junshin Always Category:Songs Category:Music